


April Fools

by Dornada



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dornada/pseuds/Dornada
Summary: For some April Fools is nothing more than another day in their lives. Others think of it as an opportunity to prank as many people as possible. But there are some people who have special traditions for this silly day. Forkington, unfortunately for him, is in the last category.
Kudos: 1





	April Fools

It was this time of the year again.

Forkington was at his office, a checklist and a pencil in his hands. He was standing near the drawn curtains, looking outside through a small gap he made.

The window opened the view at the main entrance to the building. By the doors were standing two of his employees. Two more of them were unloading the newly arrived ship. The captain of the said ship was in charge of the process but would still look around now and then as if expecting something to happen.

Forkington put a sharp tick near one of the points of his checklist. Then he turned his attention to the door. He could see a shadow of his other employee's feet slip into the office along with the light from the other room. Check. Satisfied, Forky looked around one last time.

The office was a semi-dark place. The curtains couldn't fully save from the sunlight and the lamp on Forky's table was turned on. Over curtains and the door were placed fishing nets, the floor nearby them was even so slightly slippery. Perfect.

A small smile appeared on Forkington's face as he ticked the last sentences in his checklist. Still having the smile, he carefully made his way to the table and sat down on a comfortable armchair. Placing the checklist and the pencil into a drawer of the table, he couldn't hold in one more smug grin. It stayed on his face, as he picked up a pen and-

-froze. He heard some sound above him. A sound of something breaking- no- some things crashing. Meanwhile, the thin windows transmitted worrisome noises from outside. Men were shouting while another crashing sound came from above. Forkington noticed pieces of ceiling falling onto his table. Oh god. **Not again**.

Just as the last crashing sound came, Forky rushed under the table, escaping the fate of being buried under big ceiling pieces of his own office.

„ _What_ , in the name of all architects of the world, do you think you are doing, Brineybeard?!“ Forkington growled, rising from under his safe spot.

The fork's cold glare met a proudly looking eye. The other's another eye was hidden by a black eyepatch. Not that it made the pirate look any less smug. Brineybeard was standing on a mess of a roof and the ceiling and his arrogant grin was telling that the said mess was all part of the pirate's plan.

„I dunno. Whatcha think 'm doin'?“ Brineybeard teased, finishing with a hearty laugh.

„Well, I believe, you are attempting a murder, causing property damage and making a mess,“ Forkington answered through gritted teeth, dusting himself off.

Alas, he wasn't destined to finish smartening himself up. The second he was somewhat stable on his feet, he was swiped off them by Brineybeard. Quite literally. The next thing Forkington knew, he was thrown over the pirate's shoulder like some kind of sack. Forkington rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his palm in a bored manner.

Brineybeard laughed again. Then he pulled three times on the rope that started somewhere over the big hole in the roof and was neatly wrapped around the captain's waist. Ah. That explained a few things. After the third pull, the rope started pulling up Brineybeard in return.

It was this time of the year. Again. The first of April. Or, how many people in the world know it, April Fools. Forkington couldn't agree more with that name. Each year everyone seemed to become absolute fools during this day. Everyone wanted nothing more than to fool around and make other people, who wanted nothing more than peace, fools of themselves. Not only would people lose their minds every year, but they would also lose their manners.

Now, to be honest, Forky wasn't that much against April Fools. As long as they wouldn't make him the fool, he actually enjoyed how happy most people looked.

However, a few years ago he lost any hope for peace on this day. Because things like this started happening every year. Every year Brineybeard burst his way to Forkington. And every year for the same cause. To „kidnap“ him.

This year was just like any other. Just some new ways to break in. New words for an amused remark.

Finally, after the long road, Forkington found himself in a familiar shop. A little dark, untidy like its owner, and full of different things to buy. From silly trinkets and accessories to powerful weapons and potions — you could find all sorts of stuff. Porkrind's shop.

„Welcome!“ The hoarse voice announced, „Ah,“ the voice choked on a chuckle, „Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite fork supplier.“

„'m yer only fork supplier!“ Brineybeard replied with such confidence, it would be hard for one to disagree.

„I know a few shop owners who would define this statement as a lie,“ Forkington commented. It would be hard to disagree for anyone who wasn't Forky apparently.

Porkrind, who was preparing a place on the counter for Forkington to sit, didn't hold back any snorts in his laughter. He even had to stop what he was doing to catch his breath.

Seriously, those guys! During most of the year the shopkeeper had a hard time dealing with Brineybeard. And the fancy fork fella? Whenever he was here on business it was almost impossible to get a small talk out of him. But when these two would come to him every April Fools, oh boy, was it a show. Brineybeard's grin was less annoying. And were those actual emotions on Forkington's face?! Ha! 

„Here,“ Porkrind finally sighed out with a smile, putting a red velvet pillow on the counter, „Let me see whatcha got for me.“

Forkington, whether he wanted that or not, was placed on the pillow like some kind of jewellery. He didn't complain, though. It was better than being carried like a stack of wheat. Besides, in this strange game of theirs he made his own rules. They were not for him to break nor would he let anyone else break them.

„So, how much for a fork made of the finest silver?“ The pirate asked, leaning on counter to meet the shopkeeper's eyes.

„Again with this question?“ Porkrind snorted, „What, ya think I'll give ya more than the last year?“

„Ayy, I feel lucky today, I betcha will.“ Captain Brineybeard opened a palm, the elbow resting on the counter, inviting the other to put something on it.

„Oh, really?“ Porkrind raised a brow, actually giving something to the pirate.

Brineybeard and, let's face it, Forkington both looked at what the first one was given.

It appeared to be fifteen golden coins. Huh, it **was** more than the last year. However, all three in the room knew that those were just nicely done chocolates. Forkington had no idea why Brineybeard would ever accept that as payment. But it worked every time. So, maybe there was a reason?

„Heh, a lucky pirate's a good pirate,“ Brineybeard chuckled, hiding the goods in his pocket, „Well, me work here's done. Nice dealin' with you.“

„Goodbye!“ Porkrind waved at Brineybeard's disappearing back.

A pause.

„What did ya do to his face?!“ Hardly able to hold in another fit of laughter, Porkrind turned to Forkington, „He- snort- has red lines all over his face!“

„Ah, well... Anyone would look like this if they didn't look where they were going and were not prepared to face some... particular obstacles,“ Forky explained, his voice and his expression calm as ever.

„Okay, but ya didn't say that ya didn't do it,“ Porkrind teased, still trying to calm down, thus, not really focusing his sight on the fork.

Forky stayed smugly silent.

Porkrind used this silence as a chance to recover. After a few last snorts and chuckles he leaned on the counter. His elbow rested on the surface while his cheek rested on his palm as he finally took a good look at Forkington.

Ah. What a sight it was.

Forkington made the velvet pillow feel like his golden throne. His back was, like always, straightened up. One of his legs rested on top of the other and he somehow made it look both graceful and powerful. While his one hand rested on his lap, Forkington held his other hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner. Though, his small smile gave a hint that it was not anything serious like it would usually be with him. But what really gave him away were his eyes. Yes, they looked down at Porkrind with a royal weight. But they also sparkled with intrigue.

He was... waiting for something?

„Hey. Why aren'tcha going? The big bad pirate is gone, y'know.“ Porkrind quizzically raised a brow, realizing this strange behaviour.

„I cannot do that,“ Forkington explained, looking somewhere behind the shopkeeper, „it would break the rule of the game.“

„What rule?“ Porkrind tried to follow the other's look. Just some more goods to sell.

„The one of me leaving this place. Didn't you forget to do something before I get down from here?“

Porkrind processes what he had heard for a second. Then he started laughing again.

„Ah-ha! I knew ya were always curious deep inside thats silver head of yers!“ He playfully punched Forky in the arm, causing the other to hiss under his breath. „God, let me give ya whatcha want, Mr. Serious.“

Forkington was so embarrassed, he could feel his soul blush and hide away. But he couldn't do either. So, instead, he simply looked away, pretending to be annoyed.

Soon enough Porkrind placed a small price tag, so it would lean on the pillow.

The tag had no numbers. Only four words.

„Priceless.  
Not for sale.“


End file.
